How To Use A Wall
by Allodola
Summary: For the LJ kink meme. Reborn 'molests' Tsuna. Against the wall.


**How To Use A Wall**

The future mafia don didn't know how he ended up like this – pressed up against the wall with Reborn flush against his back – or why he seemed to even enjoy it.

"Nngh... ha... R-reborn..."

He just tried to do his homework when Reborn stalked in suddenly – in his adult body, no less – grabbing his collar and forcing him against the wall.

"R-reborn..."

Tsuna panted. Reborn behind him felt just way too hot for him.

'I am going to melt...'

Vision being blurry, he felt Reborn more intensely... and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Feeling a nib at his neck, Tsuna didn't dare choose.

"My, my, what a lewd face, Dame-Tsuna. If I wouldn't know better, I would say this isn't your first time..."

That smirk...Tsuna could swear it just grew bigger!

"Ah!"

With that hand grabbing his ignored cock suddenly, it was definitely not the only thing growing bigger. He cursed in his mind.

"But luckily for you, I know better. Otherwise, I would need to... **punish** you."

The smirk grew, just like his need for more. Not knowing what more, he did the only thing he was able to do in that moment: he moaned. Loud. Wantonly. **Needy**.

He could barely hear how Reborn nearly _purred_ into his ear.

"How eager, my dear student. We're not even at the best part yet."

The student shivered and Reborn's other hand – that played that whole time with his _nipples_ – wandered to his back and down...

"R-Reborn!"

...to his arse, spreading the cheeks and caressing his hole.

"Mngh...!"

Kisses. Bites. Reborn send shivers down the younger one's back by starting to kiss – at his most **sensitive** spots even biting – from his ear down to his neck. Hissing, he _knew_ he'll have a damned bite mark after this... _session_.

His panting cut short by gasps, moans, **pleadings**. Did that hand on his cock pump faster? It felt like heaven to him – hotter though – so his mind discarded the queston. Even then, he bucked his hips. For more friction. More speed. _**More**_.

He heard chuckling.

"You know, if you don't stop being so slutty, I won't be able to hold back anymore, and you wouldn't want to get hurt,...!

The finger caressing his hole dipped inside, stretching it.

"... now would you?"

He couldn't help it, he moaned louder, pushing his hips against that finger, wanting more of it. Deeper.

"Hm~? What's this? You just grew bigger."

A chuckle. Dipping finger. Moan, louder this time.

"You really are a willing little bitch, aren't you? But, you know what I'll do?"

Barely registering what Reborn said, he shaked his head. If possible, Reborn's smirk widened – if he didn't know better, he would start calling him 'Cheshire Cat'...

"I'll fuck you so you'll forget everything except for me, making sure your only thought will be me and my cock, filling you, stretching you, making you beg and plead for more and loving it."

He couldn't stop his cock from reacting, growing even more, nor his hole twitching in anticipation. His hips bucked automatically against Reborn, wanting the finger deeper inside. Shaky legs could barely hold his weight, but he didn't care anymore. He only cared about Reborn pressed against his back, whipering into his ear, kissing and biting – and his hands... Oh~, his _hands_! Pumping his aching need, teasing, and the other dipping into his hole, deeper, deeper, but _not deep enough_.

That stupid imagination of his, playing a scene behind his eyes: him, filled to the brim with Reborn's length, begging for more friction, more filling, more **pain**.

Right in that moment, Reborn bit into his shoulder, hard, while there wasn't just one finger in his hole, but **four**.

"What perverted thoughts you have, Dame-Tsuna~. Let's take this little _game_ a little further, shall we~?"

For a second, he wondered what his tutor meant with 'further', but when he jerked, he new what – Reborn rubbed his, suddenly un-clad, cock against his butt. Between his cheeks while spreading them farther apart.

"Ahng..."

The fingers were gone now, but the friction was _good_. Good, _sweet_ **friction**. His hands beside his head clenched and unclenched, wanting to grab something – most likely his aching need – but fearing Reborn's punishment.

'Then again...'

Feeling the ex-arcobaleno's hand pumping his length while playing with his nipples again and having the other's hard cock pressed between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole... He still wanted more. _More_.

His right hand lowered itself slowly, itching to give more friction. Lower, lower...

...but it stopped all of a sudden, not only his hand – everything stopped. The hand on his cock, the other one which played with his nipples before – now holding his wrist – and the rubbing at his behind...

**Everything** _stopped_.

"Ah..."

He whimpered. The hand holding his wrist had a vice-like grip, but it was not hurting him. Wriggling his hips, he found out that Reborn's hold on his length made it impossible to move them properly for friction. He heard a low, _amused_ chuckle.

"What do you think you're doing? I never allowed you to do anything else except of being a good little whore."

His whole body was itching for more movement, more touches, more _Reborn_.

"Re-... ha~... Reborn, p-please..."

He could feel how Reborn's nose caressed his neck, smelling him, taunting him.

"So willing, makes me want to..."

Reborn licked the earshell in front of him, nibbling slightly. The shiver that ran down his students spine only amused him more.

"...pound right into you. But unfortunately, you need to get punished first, my little one."

Tsuna still couldn't believe it, he was trembling from anticipation. He **wanted** to get punished. Reborn chuckled again, letting go of his prey's length, the home tutor took something out from his shirt – 'Why does he still have it on?', Tsuna wondered – and putting that something around the cock's base.

"Wha-?"

"This will be your punishement, Dame-Tsuna. You won't be allowed to come until I say so or..." The hitman's voice turned even darker, more predatory-like. "...if your begging is satisfying."

Even though he should know better, the anticipation bubbled up inside Tsuna.

'Am I a masochist or something...?'

The future boss couldn't think about it further, Reborn started his ministrations again, but this time, it was for him like his tutor's hands were everywhere. It made him dizzy, every time Reborn rubbed against his arse with such force, Tsuna went higher and higher up the wall, his hard nipples rubbing along the wall and giving him more jolts of pleasure. A hand on his weeping cock, making him whine for more.

"You seem surprisingly eager, my little student. I wonder how long it takes until you _beg_."

Tsuna wasn't able to comprehend anything anymore and as Reborn sucked at that spot behind his left ear, he felt like he would burst – but he didn't. He wanted so damn much to find release... He tried to wiggle his wrists searching for release, for more. It didn't work.

Reborn just chuckled. It was _so_ easy to make his student a mess. Suddenly, a sadistical gleam appeared in the hitman's eyes. And he chuckled again.

Before Tsuna knew what was happening, Reborn let go. He didn't just stop, he. Let. Go.

"What...?"

Tsuna turned his head and saw in the corner of his eyes that Reborn still stood directly behind him, but far enough to not have skin contact. And the look in the ex-arcobaleno's eye creeped him out. Seriously.

Reborn, on the other hand, bent over a little, breathing into his student's ear and whispered "Something wrong, Dame-Tsuna?", and bit the ear.

"Reborn-"

CRASH

"What the-?" Reborn was about to say, but a child in cow-print rushed into the office, laughing maniacally, followed by the sky's self-proclaimed right-hand-man. The silver-haired teen yelled insults, not even realising Tsuna or Reborn nor their... positions. Lambo just continued shouting something about 'sweets' and 'it's Stupidera's own fault' and ran out again. As Gokudera screamed at him – 'I told you NOT to throw grenades, stupid cow!' – just to follow the child outside, still blind to the room's other occupants. Said occupants, on the other hand, reacted quite different to those two.

Tsuna was, for once, both frustrated and happy about the interruption. He slipped from his position between his tutor and the wall and started putting his clothes back on. As he mumbled, while stealing glances at Reborn.

Reborn, though, was really pissed. As in 'he-wanted-to-wreck-havock-and-shoot-everyone-breathing-wrong-down' pissed. He had **so** much fun, was even about to go further, and then those... **Brats**. And his cute litte student was already fully dressed again, too. What a shame.

Grumbling, swearing and cursing – only under his breath, of course – he didn't notice his student coming nearer... until two thin and lithe arms snaked around his torso from behind. He hestitated, but to not give him away, he turned his head slightly, his fedora shadowing his eyes, and gave his student a look over his shoulder. Tsuna just smiled sweatly.

"Maybe you want to **continue** later...?"

And he kissed him on the cheek, smiled again and went out his room – most likely going after his storm and thunder guardian to have a _word_ with them.

Reborn looked after him, a little startled, but then chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, definitely _**later**_..."

_The End_


End file.
